<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whose bright idea was it to go to a haunted house on a first date? by C-chan (1001paperboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256900">Whose bright idea was it to go to a haunted house on a first date?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan'>C-chan (1001paperboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, F/M, Haunted Houses, POV Musashi | Jessie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James is frightened of haunted houses, and Jessie rethinks her life choices</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whose bright idea was it to go to a haunted house on a first date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts">Nelja-in-English (Nelja)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James' nails were sharp. </p>
<p>That wasn't something that Jessie had intended to confirm on their first date, <em>especially</em> as she knew better to leave the kinky stuff out until at least the third, even if they <em>were</em> already such close friends and colleagues. But the haunted house was in town, and it sounded like a good time, and James was always so easy to sucker into anything even if he was also such a giant wimp about these things.</p>
<p>So really, what more fun was there than seeing him freak out over every little detail?</p>
<p>They'd dressed in matching outfits as always; James was in a beautiful hoop skirted gown, while she was in a well-tailored suit and properly moustachioed. That may have actually been the first mistake. Although James <em>did</em> look beautiful, the outfit covered far too much of him. She could hardly tell how much his legs were shaking, or how much he was second-guessing his every move with that big circle of space covered around him.</p>
<p>Clearly a skimpier outfit, like that cancan girl ensemble, would have been a far better choice.</p>
<p>Of course, it also would help if she could see it at all.</p>
<p>Poor lighting was to be expected in a haunted house, but it was still good enough that she could make out all the details meant to set the tone around them. So seeing James well enough really wouldn't be an issue, except that he insisted on walking directly behind her.</p>
<p>She wondered what it looked like from behind, the skirt pushed out behind him as he used her as a shield, clinging and burying his head in her neck. It was probably a sight to behold, but, alas, even in the mirrors surrounding them all she could see was either a tall thin bit of blue hair popping up over her short fat body, or a short fat bit of blue hair popping up over her tall thin body.</p>
<p>A prerecorded Gengar cackle sounded, and pompom Gastlies suspended on ropes cascaded down from the ceiling, causing James to shriek and hug her close from behind, even as Jessie mentally berated them for using the wrong evolutionary form in the soundtrack. </p>
<p>Later, she'd tease James about all of this over hot drinks that she'd insist he buy, and watch as he tried to defend himself, blushing and teary-eyed. But for now… perhaps it wasn't such a horrible first date after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>